Love Experiences
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: Ok, I don't own anyone, it's a oneshot. Enjoy. A collection of Kagome/Anyone drabble one shots. So far, Kagome/Sasuke, Kagome/Yusuke, Kagome/Zero. Currently taking Requests.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first try at a sad song and I hope you all enjoy! I don't own the characters in the story/songfic, and I don't own Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss.

* * *

_**Whiskey Lullaby**_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

She ran, and she wasn't coming back, and it was his fault. He had cheated on her, and he was caught in the act. The tears leaked out from his eyes, and he thanked the Gods that no one could see him. Holding the only not to her, he took the gun, and knelt down to his pillow and he pulled the trigger.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La La La La La La La La La La La_

She had walked in just as she heard the 'pop' of the gun. She ran to his room and fell to her knees crying, as she read the note "I'll love her 'till I die…". Her friends came and they had a funeral for him. She stayed, even after the funeral was finished, and she still stayed as the sky started to cry for her loss, and the pain she was in.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

She staggered into her apartment, whiskey heavy on her breath, and she started to cry, like she had since his funeral. Everyone had blamed her for his death, but she hadn't killed him. Everyone thought that, not her. Sniffling as she looked for a photo album, and sobbed her heart out when she found the only picture of him and she clutched the picture in her hand as the sobs continued on. She walked to the bedroom where he had shot himself, she had finally had enough, and she grabbed the gun, the same gun, and shot herself in the head, clinging onto the picture.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La La La La La La La La La La La La_

Her friends had walked in, an hour later, and they had seen her, dead, and clinging to the picture. They held a funeral for her, and one by one, the rain came down, as the sky once again cried for the loss, of not only one, but two lovers. As the rain came down, everyone ran and the tombstones of the lovers who were buried next to each other read; _Kagome Higurashi – Wonderful sister, wife, and mother, _ and _Sasuke Uchiha – Wonderful Brother, husband, and father__…_.

* * *

Well? How was it? It should be OK, but it might suck. My first try with a sad song. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ohayo minna-san! I was actually listening to the song I'm Sorry by Buckcherry, and I was like 'Hmm... That seems like a good story idea!' So here it is, after an hour of writing, I'm DONE! Oh, and I'm here to introduce my new muses! Karl and Kara!

Karl: Umm... Hi?

Kara: Hey! How are you?

Karl: Oh, Me doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or the song I'm sorry by Buckcherry. She's only kidnapped them for this sad excuse of a one-shot, because of how pathetically poor she is. So, yeah.

Kara: **smacks Karl upside the head** That wasn't very nice! I happen to find this one-shot very good! Anyways, HaRdCoRe-Xx-Me doesn't own anyone, but she does own the plot.

Me: So, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

The year is 2008, and in a small wooded area in Japan, Tokyo, we find our main character, Kagome Higurashi, running away from something, or from someone. Tears pouring down her cheeks as she ran, not daring to look back, until she finally slowed to a stop in front of a cave.

Kagome Higurashi, a twenty-two-year-old woman, who had defeated Naraku, was engaged to a Reikai Tantei, had been running from a scene that had transpired between said Tantei, and another woman.

Yusuke Urameshi, a twenty-four-year-old man, the leader of the Reikai Tantei, who had been in the Dark Tournament, befriended a Fox Avatar, and a Fire apparation, he, who was engaged to the Miko of the Shikon no Tama, had been caught. He'd been caught cheating on his fiancée with his ex girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, and automatically knew he was in trouble.

It's not that he doesn't love Kagome, actually, he absolutely adores her, it's just that Keiko was leaving Tokyo, and not coming back. Ever, so Yusuke, being Yusuke, wanted to give her something to remember her by. Only, it wasn't a smart decision, because now, Kagome, _his_ Kagome, was going to call of the engagement, and shut him out of her life.

With Kagome, she was in the cave, crying, for the loss of her love. The pain she felt in her heart. And most of all, the father of her child, yes, Kagome Higurashi, at the age of twenty-two, became pregnant. She was planning on telling Yusuke, which is why she'd gone looking for him in the training grounds that were behind Genkai's temple. But then she sees this, and she's hurt, alone, and pregnant.

"Kagome, Kagome, where are you?" The rough voice that she knew all too well cried out, and she ignored it.

She just sat there, feeling numb. Having forgotten about the pain, she sat, not caring how she looked. She just sat, and stayed there. She had no desire to see Yusuke, or the bitch that caused all of this, Keiko. '_It's too bad that I didn't see this coming before... Keiko has never gotten over Yusuke and I know he never got over her..._' Kagome thought, and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Several years later, a twenty-seven-year-old Kagome Higurashi was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, and jumped out of bed. She had given birth to twins, Tony, and Tory. They reminded her so much of... _Him_, that it made her feel helpless at night when she cried herself to sleep, knowing that the father of the children had no idea that the twins existed. At least, not that she knew of.

Yusuke, now twenty-nine, had never gotten over the guilt of what he'd done. He continuously beat himself up for it, and wouldn't sleep, for the dreams that plagued him at night about Kagome, and the look on her face when she saw him and Keiko, would haunt him. He was still a Tantei, only the team had lost all respect for him, especially Hiei, who'd grown to love Kagome as his sister, would stand as far back as he could possibly be from Yusuke.

Now there he was, in Koenma's office, with the rest of the Tantei, who ignored him completely. They were being briefed for their new mission; to find three extremely powerful people. The three people currently resided in Kagome's old neighbourhood. This hit very close to home with Yusuke, and he looked down as the other Tantei bore holes in his back.

The Tantei were to pose as a band, and play at a club that the three people were mostly at, as to not grow suspicion. With Yusuke on lead vocals, Kurama on backup vocals and guitar, Hiei on bass, and Kuwabara on Drums.

That night, Kagome had gotten dressed up in a black, skin-tight, halter top that ended just above her belly button, and she wore black, leather pants that flared out at the bottom, and she wore a pair of crimson-red boots that reached her knees, but were covered by the pants. She pulled her ebony hair into a high pony tail, and wore crimson-red lipstick, with smoky-grey eye-shadow, and grey eyeliner. She'd lost all the baby fat when the twins turned 3, and looked beautiful. She wore the clothes, because it was her uniform. She worked at the club, the Inu Lounge.

Manami who was five, was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, and black tights with red Mary-Jane's. Her jet-black hair was in pigtails, and her hazel eyes shone with excitement of going to her mommy's work to see her friends.

Kenshin, who was also five, was in a black long-sleeved shirt, with black slacks. He wore a pair of red converse, and his ebony hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. His hazel eyes also shined with excitement, especially because he knew all the people that worked there, and he always got to spend time with the people who worked at the bar, while Manami went to spend time with the club's owner; Uncle Sesshomaru.

When they got there, a half hour before opening, Kagome brought Manami to see Sesshomaru and his mate, Kagura, and then brought Kenshin to see his older adoptive brother, Shippo. Shippo had mated Rin, and they had one son, Kuro, who had been living in Hiroshima with Rin, until she'd died. Kagome stayed in her office, since she was head waitress, and co-owner with Sesshomaru and Kagura, and filled out registration forms for a pre-school that Manami and Kenshin could go to.

"Kagome, you need to get ready, we open in five." Kagura said, and Kagome put away the forms, and went downstairs to see Shippo and Kenshin.

"'Kaa-san, guess what Aniki taught me!" An excited Kenshin cried, launching himself at said woman.

"What did he teach you sweetie?" She asked, and smiled at her baby boy.

"He taught me how to... umm... Oh! Aniki taught me how to make a crane, using paper!" He replied excitedly, and she laughed.

"That's really cool; do you want to show me how later?" She said, and he nodded, before wiggling out of her arms to see Shippo.

Then, when the club opened up, the announcer, Kouga Ookami, introduced the first musicians, a band called; Kitsune. Then, Yusuke walked on stage, followed by Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Kagome's eyes widened and she went to Shippo, furious.

"You didn't!" She demanded, and he shrugged, before pointing to Sesshomaru's office.

She sighed, and looked at the group. They'd changed over the last five years. Kuwabara no longer had his hair Elvis style, and Hiei had gone to wearing black AND red. Yusuke and Kurama hadn't changed, aside from clothes. Yusuke lost the green, and was wearing a black, long-sleeved satin shirt, with black jeans, and blue converse, while Kurama wore a crimson-red long sleeved shirt, black slacks, and navy blue Nike's. Kurama's hair had grown darker in color, and now was more auburn then red. It was also in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck also. Yusuke's hair was not gelled back, and instead hung loosely at his shoulders.

She shook her head and was brought out of her thoughts by Yusuke's voice. He'd begun to sing, and she looked at him, with tears blinding her vision.

"**Oh I had a lot to say,  
Was thinking on my time away,  
I miss you and things weren't the same,  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right,  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die. **

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,  
And I know I can't take it back,  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round,  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. **

**This time I think I'm to blame,  
****It's harder to get through the days,  
We get older and blame turns to shame,  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right,  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,  
And I know I can't take it back,  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round,  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. **

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way,  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried,  
It's never too late to make it right,  
Oh yeah Sorry! **

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,  
And I know I can't take it back,  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round,  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry...**"

She clapped along with the people who were clubbing, and went back to taking orders from the people sitting at tables, and was brought back to the pain of how he hurt her so much. She went to Shippo, and he hugged her."Okaa-san, its ok, don't be sad..." He comforted, and Kenshin hugged her also. She picked up Kenshin, after giving Shippo the orders, and went to Sesshomaru's office.

Placing Kenshin on the floor so he could play with Manami, she grabbed her brother's ear and dragged him to a different room. "What kind of sick joke is this? If this is a sick plot of yours, I don't want anything to do with it! You know I don't want him to meet Kenshin or Manami! It would hurt too much." She yelled, and Sesshomaru lightly smacked her upside the head.

"I know what you used to be like, before the incident. You still love him, and he still loves you. And you, imouto, will refrain from ever dragging me by my ears, in my own club. Now, go back down stairs and finish your job." He replied, and she let out a frustrated growl.

She went back downstairs, only to be met with the one person she really never wanted to see again, Yusuke. "What the hell do you want, to break my heart again or to finish the job?" She growled out, and he sighed, looking down.

"I know you hate me, hell, everyone does. But, I meant what I said in the song. I really am sorry. I was stupid, and a brat. I love you with all my heart. Please take me back." He said, and she glared at him.

"Yusuke, I can't. It hurts too much. I don't want you to ever ask me to take you back." She replied, and he sighed.

"Mommy, Kenshin hit me!" A crying Manami said, jumping into Kagome's arms.

"You... You have a husband? Is that why?" He asked, and she sighed, shaking her head no.

"No, it's not why. The opposite actually... Manami, meet Yusuke, he's your daddy." She introduced sadly, and Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Otou-san...? Really...?" A bewildered Manami repeated, and Yusuke looked at Kagome.

"Yusuke, the day that you... Did that... I was on my way to see you, so that I could tell you. I ended up have twins, Manami and Kenshin. And yes, they are your children." Kagome explained looking at him with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her, and she softly cried into his shoulder, releasing the pent up emotions she'd been holding in. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, as Manami hugged him, causing him to hold her while Kagome sobbed.

After five minutes, she had calmed down and just stayed in his arms, while Manami went to go get Kenshin, under Kagome's request. "Yusuke... what's going to happen now?" She asked him, and he looked at her bright blue eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to walk away. I'm going to be in my children's lives, and you guys can come and live with me... If you want..." He offered, and Kagome sighed.

"I don't think the kids would like it if you disappeared..., so I guess we have no choice but to move into your place." She commented, and he smiled.

"I really do love you." He said, and she smiled softly.

"I love you too..." She mumbled, and he pressed his lips to hers, overjoyed to have his love back, and she was happy to have him back.

* * *

A few months later, Higurashi Kagome, was walking down the isle in a church. She wore a long, white gown, that trailed behind her. Her hair was curled, and in a very fancy up-do, with ringlets framing her face. Her dress was a strapless, velvety-silvery color, and had a slight v-neck curve. The bottom looked layered, yet was still very plain. The only hint of it being fancy, was the embroidery on the trim of the top.

Urameshi Yusuke, was waiting patiently with a smile plastered on his face as he stood with the priest. He wore a black tuxedo, with a red silk shirt underneath it, and he had a lily in the button-hole (where you would normally see one), and wore a simple pair of black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

In front of Kagome, Manami had been happily tossing petals as she'd been named the flower girl, while Kenshin was the ring bearer. He was very proud of his job, and went very gracefully to his place, making sure not to drop the rings.

Yusuke's best man, Kurama, was in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt, and had a rose instead of a lily. He had his hair in a low pony-tail by the nape of his neck, and beside him, was Hiei. Hiei was in a tuxedo also, instead of his infamous trench coat. Kuwabara was in the benches, between Atsuko and Yukina, his girlfriend (much to the dismay of Hiei).

Kagome's family, minus Jii-Chan, were also in their respectful seats, Mrs. Higurashi crying, while Souta smiled as he video-taped it. Shippo was next to Souta, but also next to the lovely Shizuru, who had accepted to be his mate. They all waited anxiously for the final words...

"... I do." Kagome claimed, at the end of the vows, and Yusuke smiled.

"I --" He was cut off by the doors to the church slamming open, and in came Keiko.

"I object! He shouldn't be marrying that... _thing_... I should be the one to marry him!! He's mine!" She cried, and Shippo, accompanied by Hiei, dragged her out of the church, followed by a series of rumors.

"As I was saying... I do." Yusuke finished, and Kagome smiled at him brightly.

He leaned forward and leaned forward, mumbling an '_I love you_' before his lips met hers in a passionate, yet short, kiss.

* * *

_Owari._

Wow! Well, umm, if you want there to be a sequel, epilogue, just tell me! :P

Well, Review, Flame, Comment, whatever you feel like doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Battles**

They had won. The jewel was completed, but it was at a grave cost...

Oh, they were happy to have finally won. After two and a half long, gruelling years, it was over. Naraku was defeated. Kagome's last arrow had defeated the evil Hanyou, and she sent him screaming to hell.

Not before his tentacles pierced her body.

As she had let go of the arrow, and sent it soaring through the air, he had pierced her heart, and as she gave her last scream, before her life faded away, she had seen his body being purified. As she closed her eyes, she heard her friends' cries of 'Kagome!' but she refused to open her eyes, and gave in to the sweet sounds of 'sleep'.

'_Kagome... You were not meant to die this early... Why would you allow yourself to go?_' A voice asked, and Kagome opened her eyes to see a woman in a Kimono with armour surrounding her.

'Mi-Midoriko-Sama?' Kagome wondered out loud, and said woman nodded.

'_Hai, it is I. Kagome, you are my reincarnation, not Kikyo's, and yet, you are not a true priestess. You see, you are not a Ningen. In that sense, you are not Youkai or Hanyou either._' Midoriko explained, and Kagome was lost.

'If I'm not a Ningen, yet not a Youkai or Hanyou either, then, what am I?' She questioned, and Midoriko smiled fondly.

'_You are a Vampire. A vampire, in a sense, is like a Youkai, in fact, they are quite similar. Only, Vampire's have no special attributes, except for smell, sight, speed, and their ways for making Ningens lust after them with no effort. They are, you might say, a myth of sorts. They walk amongst humans, yet, are the living dead. They are said to not have a heart, but you, Kagome, have proved them wrong. You have a different form, since you've been under a spell all these years to repress your need of blood, and in fact, you are the Vampire's princess. The princess, it is said, was the female daughter of the Kuran clan, and, as it seems, that is you. You are not Higurashi Kagome, you are Kuran Kagome. Your parents died trying to protect your younger sister from being killed. Your older brother, Kuran Kaname, is in need of your assistance. Should you choose to be what you are, then you will be given new attributes, and your appearance will change _

_to that of your original one. Should you choose not to, you will be reborn into a normal, regular family, and you will have no recollection of who you ever where. Which do you choose?_' Midoriko answered, and Kagome sighed, as she thought.

'I choose... To be a Vampire, and regain my position as the Princess of the Vampires.' She replied, and Midoriko smiled.

'_A very wise decision, for a very wise girl, now, imagine, in your mind, that there is a box, now, open it._' Midoriko advised, and Kagome did as followed.

There was a blinding light, and Kagome felt light-headed. As the light died down, Kagome looked at herself; she no longer had blackish-blue hair, instead, it was dark brown, and reached her knees. It was also straight. Her eyes lost their blue, and became crimson-red, although one eye held a blue hue. Her body became taller, thinner, curved, and more filled out.

'Wow... I-I'm gorgeous. Midoriko-sama, does this mean that you are also a Vampire?' Kagome said, in awe of how she looked.

'_Iie, this does not. Actually, I'm a miko, as are you; only, you're a miko as well. You're my reincarnation, yes, but you are not of my blood-line. Your family lost it, when your great grandfather died with no children. Instead, your grandmother, and step-grandfather, had children._' Midoriko remarked, and Kagome nodded, understanding.

Midoriko then trained Kagome in how to use her powers, and should she get a lust for blood, to hunt animals, or to take certain blood tablets to diminish the urge.

Two weeks post-transformation, Kagome had completed training, which included weapons (i.e. whips, guns, swords, kunai, etc.) and was on her way to Cross Academy, to visit her adoptive mother's uncle, Kaien Cross. He was apparently housing her siblings, and other Vampires, and she was curious, and wanted to see it for herself. So, Kagome was currently almost at the Academy, and was excited.

'I get to see Aniki and my Imouto! I can't wait! Wait, what if they don't like me, or, don't recognize/know me...?' She thought, and made her way through the gates of the school.

She walked into the building, to the office, and knocked on the door. "Hai! Come in!" A voice was heard, and she walked in.

"Konniciwa, Kaien-san, I'm Higurashi-Kuran Kagome. And I'm looking to enrol in your classes. I heard that you allow Vampires, and that my Aniki, Kuran Kaname, is here. Am I right?" She requested, and he nodded happily.

"Oh, I would love for you to be in my school! I'll need your outfit size, age, and I would also like to let you know, that Yuki is here also. But, she is in the Day classes, while you would be part of the Night classes. Your dorms are not that far away. I will have the prefects lead you the way." Kaien cried happily, and sent for Yuki and Zero.

"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity. I assure you; I will not let you regret this decision. I should also tell you, that I've recently, like, two weeks ago, acquired the knowledge, and powers, of my people." Kagome told him, and he nodded, understanding.

"You take the tablets, right?" At this, Kagome nodded, and replied;

"I also hunt small animals, as I've yet to taste human blood after awakening my powers." She smiled as his eyes widened.

"I see... Well, here they are! Yuki, Zero, I would like of you to meet Higurashi-Kuran Kagome. Kagome, these are Kuran Yuki, and Kiryuu Zero. Yuki, Kagome is your Onee-san." Kaien introduced, and Yuki smiled, and launched her small frame into Kagome's tall one.

"Oyaho Yuki. Zero, I sense unease from you. Daijoubou?" She asked, and he nodded.

"... Vampire..." He hissed, and she understood immediately.

"Zero, I know you're a Vampire, as am I. But I've only known for two weeks, and I assume you've known much longer?" She said, and he nodded slowly.

"I was a human-turned Vampire. I am fated to become Level E." He told her, and she sighed.

"Zero, should the time come that you need to feed next, call upon me, and drink my blood. Drink only enough, and leave me some. After that, your body will respond healthily to the blood tablets, and control your inner rage, making you no longer susceptible to become a Level E, but a pure-blood." Kagome told him, and his eyes widened, as he nodded.

"Arigatou Kagome-san." He gasped as she laughed.

"Zero, don't use honorific's with me, ever. I refuse to be referred to with formalities. I am Yuki's, and yours, equal. Should you call me –San, -Sama, or anything of that sort, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the fishes. Understood?" She said, and he nodded, his respect for her rising.

"Hai, I understand." He replied, and Yuki decided to cut in.

"Gomen, but, why don't we bring Kagome-Nee-San to the Night Dorms, and go to control the order of the Day students?" Yuki asked, and they nodded, leaving to the dorms.

"Ah, Kagome, your uniform will be on your bed tomorrow morning." Cried Kaien, and they were out of the room.

They walked in silence to the Dorms, and were greeted by the students. "Ah, Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-san, Daijoubou?" Kaname greeted, and the prefects nodded.

"Aniki, guess what, Kagome-Onee-San is back! And, she remembers us!" Yuki cried excitedly, and Kaname was shocked.

"Imouto..." He murmured as he hugged her.

"Ohayo, Aniki." Kagome said, and hugged him back.

* * *

Several months later, Kagome had been introduced to everyone in the Night Class, and had already gotten a fan club. Her and Zero had also become quite close.

The Night Class was holding a talent show, for the Day Class students at twilight that evening, in the park, and all were going.

Kagome had chosen to sing, and Aido was going to sing with her, Kaname was going to dance with Ruka, while Ichijou and Kain were going to spar. Shiki and Rima were going to catwalk, and Seiren decided not to participate, rather, to help the prefects with controlling the students.

Kagome had chosen to wear a black, long-sleeved, v-neck, silk shirt that hugged her curves nicely, and a pair of black dress pants over a pair of red combat boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her eyes shone brightly.

Aido wore an outfit that matched Kagome's, only the shirt wasn't v-neck, it was a button up, and didn't hug his form, and he wore black slacks over 

black shoes. His hair was in its usual style, and his aqua eyes showed his enthusiasm.

As it was their time to go, Kagome looked around and smiled when she saw Yuki and Zero, but her heart clenched in pain when Yuki hugged him. 'What is this...? Am I falling for Zero like I did for InuYasha..?' She thought, before shaking the feeling away and going up on stage.

'_These elevating blinks  
down stairs Up sinking  
You might survive with me  
But I don't think you're there_(Aido)

_There's no room for our bodies  
We're nobodies doing self studies  
For the two some pain whatsoever  
Caused so clever failed endeavor  
To speak to you_(Aido)

Two battles to win in my head  
Two different fights within one vein  
Two delicate springs, winter dead  
We're making it till we go insane

Cold fading day by day  
But do we feel this?  
Apparent MIAs  
it's done no more events

_Violence rotten downhearted  
Once it started  
Now we have parted  
One in two  
More seconds this halo  
Had this fella  
merely unable to get to you  
__  
Two battles to win in my head  
Two different fights within one vein..._  
_Two delicate springs, winter dead  
We're making it till we go insane_'

When they finished singing, they were smiling, and Kagome looked across the crowd, and almost frowned when she noticed Yuki and Zero weren't there.

They walked off stage, and stayed until the end of the talent show, before Kagome went to the dorms, sad.

She locked herself in her room, and released the tears that she had held for so long. Since InuYasha had mated Kikyou, and now this; Yuki and Zero.

'_I should just leave. No one wants me, and no one seems to trust me..._' She thought, and nodded as she confirmed it.

Gathering her things, she opened the window, and left, never to return. Once outside, she ran for the gates that would lead to her freedom, and then her journey home. Silent tears ran down her face as she ran, not caring to wipe them away.

"Where are you going?" A voice stopped her, and she halted in her movements. "I asked, where are you going?" The voice repeated and she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Away. Away from this, I can't take it, not again..." She replied, and she held her breath when a hand grasped hers.

"What can't you take?" The voice asked, and she looked down.

"Heartbreak, feeling betrayed, and love. I can't take another broken heart..." She said, and the hand squeezed hers.

"Love for whom?" It pestered, and she signed.

"Kiryuu..." She mumbled, and the hand let go, as she was turned around to face the voice.

"You... Love me...?" He asked, and she nodded, a tear making its way down her face.

"Hai, I do..." She mumbled, and her eyes widened when a pair of lips crashed into hers.

She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and running her hands through his silvery locks, as his violet eyes looked into her blood red ones.

When they pulled away, both were flushed. "Aishiteru, Kagome." He said, and she smiled.

"Aishiteru Zero." She replied, and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

End. Wow! First Vampire Knight/InuYasha Xover one-shot for me, EVER!!

Hehe, hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I don't own ANYTHING (Except plot)

(Aido) Means he sang that part of the verse.

Song used - Two Battles (2 Voiny) by Slot.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anyone.

**Warning: A little descriptive, but no lime/lemon. Just suggestive content.**

* * *

Damn Girl

Applying the finishing touches of berry-flavored lip balm, a young girl of about eighteen gave a smile to her reflection, as she checked out her outfit. She wore a dark purple spaghetti-strap dress that went to her mid-thigh, black leggings that cut off at her ankles, a pair of black pumps that added about two inches to her own height of 5'4". Her raven-colored bangs were pinned back, with the rest of her hair curled at the ends, flowing down to her mid-back. Her azure eyes stood out against the black mascara and purple eye-shadow, with white eyeliner. Her body was toned and slender, with the right proportions and curves added to it. All in all, Kagome Higurashi looked very pretty.

Turning around, she ruffled her younger brother Souta's hair before exiting the bathroom, hearing him talking about the latest game he'd bought; Final Fantasy XIII, and as interested in the topic as she was, she had to leave or Yukina and Botan would not let her hear the end of it, especially since they were fixing up a blind date for the girl. Giving a sigh, Kagome called out a goodbye before leaving to see her friends.

Yukina Jaganshi was dressed modestly, wearing a light blue skirt that went just past her knees, a bell-sleeved peasant top, and a pair of white heels. Her turquoise hair was held up in a messy bun, and her red eyes shone out against the smoky eye-shadow she wore, with black eyeliner and black mascara. She was younger than Kagome, and looked up to her as an older sister, and was even more happier with calling her her sister when Kagome had complimented her relationship with Kazuma-kun, her suitor, who worked for the Reikai.

Botan, the Grim Reaper, the ferry woman to the River Styx, was wearing a very revealing outfit, and it was painfully obvious she was trying to impress her crush; Kurama. She knew that Kagome and Kurama had once had something akin to a relationship, but she didn't care as she sported a too-tight black spaghetti-strap shirt that stopped above her belly button with a low v-neck, tight black short-shorts, and black stiletto heels. Her makeup was barely visible, being the only visibly makeup was lip-gloss, and dark red eye shadow that brought out her bubble-gum pink eyes. While she was Kagome's friend, Kagome would never consider her to be a close friend, nor a best friend, but rather, a good friend, since she knew what Botan was planning to do as the trio made their way to Club Neon-X, which was only a few blocks from where Kagome lived.

As they rounded the corner to the club, they bumped into a group of familiar faces. "Kagome?" Kurama asked, shocked as he looked at his old flame up and down, biting his lip at how she looked.

"Oh, hi Shuichi. Hey Yusuke, Kuronue, Hiei. Where's Kazuma?" She replied, and then noticed an orange-haired figure making his way to the group.

"Yukina, my love! I have missed you." Kazuma Kuwabara stated, as he took hold of Yukina's hands, kissing her on the cheek.

Yukina was blushing, a lot, which caused Kagome to giggle at her friends' expense. The two made an adorable couple, and she could tell that Yukina was very happy with her suitor. "So, what brings you chicks around here?" Yusuke Urameshi asked, ignoring his friends romantic scene unfolding next to the group.

"Well, if you must know, we were on our way to Club Neon-X. And you guys?" Kagome replied, as she checked out what the guys were wearing.

Kurama was wearing a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans, with red stitching, and a pair of Nikes. His long red hair was in a pony tail, pulled together at the nape of his neck, his emerald eyes showing flecks of gold in them, meaning he was probably talking to Youko at the moment.

Yusuke was in a white muscle tee, showing off his abs, black jeans, and a pair of green Converse. His normally jet black, gelled-back hair was no longer gelled back, and instead fell over his eyes slightly, and went just past his ears. His chocolate eyes looked around, as if he was waiting for someone to show up.

Hiei Jaganshi wore a black tee shirt that clung to his tiny muscular frame, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a pair of white Converse, as well as a white belt. His spiky black hair still had the white starburst in it, and he wore a white bandana over his Jagan eye. His red eyes showing he was bored already, and wanting to go home.

Kazuma was wearing his normal blue get up with white Converse, his orange hair still in the same Elvis style, and his brown eyes looked at Yukina lovingly, holding her hands before giving her a hug, murmuring words into her ear, causing her to blush and giggle.

Her eyes trailed to Kuronue, and her breathe hitched in her throat. He was indeed a gorgeous man, and she knew she would never be able to get such a guy, but she could still look couldn't she? His violet eyes seemed to be transfixed on Botan, his wings hidden in a concealment spell, while he wore a black sleeveless top, showing off his muscular arms, a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, purple Converse, and around his neck was his pendant. His long black hair was in a low ponytail, much like Kurama's hair, as it was tied at the nape of his neck, too. His looming figure of 6'4" towered over her 5'4" form.

Sighing inwardly, Kagome looked at Yusuke expectantly. "Well, why are you here?" She asked again, and his brown eyes looked at her for a second.

"We're on our way to that club, too. Botan tol--" He was cut off by Botan punching him in the arm, causing her shirt to rise a bit, exposing more of her flesh to the eyes of the crowd. "Well, Keiko requested I meet her there. The guys tagged along." He said, and Kagome nodded, accepting it.

"Well, why don't we go together, then?" Botan suggested, as the group began to head in the direction of the club once again, Kagome trailing behind, deep in thought, not noticing a pair of violet eyes gazing at her.

Once they got to the club, Botan having talked the entire way with Kurama, who would cast glances behind to Kagome, and Yusuke still looking for Keiko, while Hiei only glared as Kuwabara was holding Yukina's hand the way there. Kurama excused himself from Botan, and tapped Kagome on the shoulder once they were inside. "Can I speak to you?" He requested, and she shrugged, nodding.

"I don't see why not." She replied, and they sat down, him holding her hand which she shook off.

"Look, I know I messed up. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm truly sorry about it. I'd like another chance, if you're willing to forgive me." He told her, and she just looked at him.

"Shuichi, I forgave you long ago." At his hopeful look she shook her head, "but I'm not going to get back with you. I meant it when I said that I do not ever want a romantic relationship with you again. I'm over you, us, what we had." She stated, and couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic at his hurt look. "Don't give me that look. You cheated on me with Botan, who, might I add, wants you to be her boyfriend, mate, whatever. We were together for a few months, and in that short amount of time you decided I was too boring for you. I'm fine with that, but, you need to let it go. We're not going to get back together, I can't let it happen to me again." She finished, before getting up to go and dance, leaving a heartbroken Kurama behind.

As she was dancing, Kuronue moved to dance with her, but was stopped by Yukina. "Don't hurt her." Was all the Koorime said, before letting him go and dance with the girl.

"Care to dance?" He asked her, and she smiled at him as he put his hands on her waist, with her hands around his shoulders. She was thankful for the extra two-inches given by the high heels as he pulled her close to him.

Soon, after a few minutes of dancing to a slow song, a faster, up-beat one came on.

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

She pulled away from him, her hips swaying to the beat, as he kept his hands on her waist, dancing with her.

_They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town_

He was mesmerized with how she was dancing, moving with the music, and smiling. Or, so it seemed to him, she suddenly felt a bit self conscious, but continued to move with the music.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

He suddenly pulled her back to him, her back to his chest, his arms around her.

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

She began to move her hips against him, and he the same. They built up a rhythm, as his hands rubbed along her sides.

_Damn Girl  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl_

His lips on her neck, her low moans as she felt something rising against her, something hard. She bit her lip, she knew she wasn't going to go too far with him, at least, if anything happened between them romantically, not tonight.

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

She moved lower on his body, then went back up slowly, letting go of her body as she danced against Kuronue's handsome figure.

_They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!_

His hands moved from her sides, to her thighs, fangs grazed her neck, and she was beginning to feel rather hot on the crowded dance floor.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Suddenly, she turned around, her mouth on his in a passionate kiss, which he returned with just as much passion.

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

His hands cupped her round ass, and she pulled closer to him, his left leg between hers, and she was grinding against it.

_Damn Girl  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch  
Damn! You's a Sexy Bitch_

As the song ended, so did their make out session, as well as their dancing. They pulled away, both flustered from the intensity of the kiss.

"That was… Wow.." He simply grinned as she attempted to form words, before he gave her a tender kiss, before pulling away from her.

"Kagome… I know we haven't known each other for very long.. But, I'd like to get to know you better. Would you allow me to court you?" He asked, and Kagome held his hand.

"Why would I say no? I'd love to get to know you better, too." She answered, and he hugged her to his form, and she returned the hug.

"How about we take this to my place?" He offered, and she only laughed, shaking her head no.

"Not tonight, sorry. We're with friends. I'll go over tomorrow night, though. Or, you can stay the night at my place tonight, after we're done?" She requested, and he nodded.

"Whatever you want, love." He said, and she blushed.

They made their way back to their friends, and Kagome was rather disgusted as she saw Botan sitting on Kurama's lap, his hands all over her, as the two made out. Yukina looked uncomfortable, until she saw Kagome holding Kuronue's hand, and gave her friend a knowing look, and a bright smile. "Where's Yusuke, and Hiei?" Kagome wondered, and Yukina pointed outside.

"Keiko just broke up with Yusuke. Yusuke ran off. Hiei decided to follow, making sure that nothing bad happens to Yusuke. I was worried, and asked Hiei to do so." She replied, and Kuwabara, arrived to the group, holding a drink for Yukina and him.

"I take it you two became rather acquainted while dancing?" He asked, and Kagome blushed as Kuronue let go of her hand, only to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Why yes, we did." She replied sheepishly, and Yukina giggled.

They all glanced at Botan and Kurama, who had stopped the disgusting display, and Kurama looked longingly at Kagome, until he noticed that his friends arm was around her. "What the hell?" He said, and Kuronue gave a smirk, pulling Kagome closer to him, he was about to respond, when Kagome beat him to it.

"Well, incase you didn't hear, Kuronue and I are together." She stated, and Kurama huffed, pulling Botan up, as he walked out of the club, with the girl following him.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head and gave a smile to Yukina, who smiled back.

"It's getting late, and Genkai-sama will be displeased if I get home too late. Kazuma, shall we get going?" Yukina said, and the four left the club, as Kazuma and Yukina walked in the direction of Genkai, leaving Kagome and Kuronue outside of the club.

"So, let's head over to your place?" Kuronue suggested, and Kagome nodded as the couple began to walk to her home.

"Yeah, let's go." She agreed, and they walked in silence.

When they got to her home, they went to her room, and while Kuronue stripped out of everything but his boxers, Kagome dressed in short shorts, and a small tank top. The two climbed into her large bed, his arms around her, and one of her arms around his waist. They stayed that way until the two drifted off into a happy sleep.

* * *

Several years later, a very pregnant Kagome was laughing, and snapping photos, as her mate was attempting to assemble a crib for their expected child. "Love, are you even using the instructions?" She asked, and laughed harder at the look he gave her.

Sitting on their bed, she rubbed her belly, and gave a soft smile. She was due in two weeks, and she was very excited. She had a wonderful mate, and the baby, even if it would be a hanyou, was going to be welcomed with loving arms from both parents.

The two had mated on her twenty-second birthday, and she'd become pregnant that night. He'd marked her, and neither regretted the decision. They were not married, but her mother was pressing the two into marrying soon, which they were considering.

A sudden weight on the bed jolted her from her thoughts, as a hand held hers. "What is it, koi?" He asked her, and she nuzzled his neck.

"Oh, just thinking." She told him, and he kissed her cheek, before the two laid down for a nap.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi was indeed a happy, happy woman.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
